baldisbasicsineducationandlearningfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gotta Sweep
Gotta Sweep, lub po prostu miotła, jest postacią w Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. Jest to duża miotła, która mieści się w małym pokoju w szkole i czasami będzie chodziła po szkole zamiatania szkoły, w tym postaci. Linie głosu Sweep są głośne i zniekształcone, głównie z powodu głosu aktora krzyczącego do mikrofonu. Wygląd Gotta Sweep po prostu przypomina gigantyczną realistyczną zieloną miotłę z zielonym i szarym włosiem oraz białą górą. Ma żółty pasek taśmy pokrywający środek miotły. Osobowość Podczas gdy oczywiście uwielbia swoją pracę, Gotta Sweep jest również niesubordynowanym i chaotycznym neutralnym charakterem. Chociaż może przypadkowo pomóc lub utrudnić uczniom, często jest przeszkodą niż pomocą dla swoich współpracowników, Baldiego i Principal of The Thing . Jest to mniej jak pracodawca zatrudniony do pracy, a bardziej jak kot wysyłany do magazynu, by zabić robactwo z własnej woli. Wymyka się, nie dlatego, że powinien, ale dlatego, że chce i nie dba o to, czy pomaga lub przeszkadza innym. Chociaż nie jest jasne, dlaczego uwielbia zamiatanie, to bardzo możliwe, że konsumuje to, co zamiata jako pokarm. Krótko mówiąc, nie jest uważny, możliwe, że troszczy się tylko o siebie. Zachowanie Gotta Sweep znajduje się w Szafie Janitors , siedzi spokojnie i nic nie robi. Interakcja z nim sprawia, że krzyknie: " GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP! " Jednak po chwili Gotta Sweep zacznie się ruszać i krzyczeć: " OCZEKIWA SIĘ, ŻE TO ŚWIĘTY PRAWDY CZAS! ", Po czym rzuca się dookoła sal i omiata praktycznie wszystko w swojej ścieżce. Gdy omiata szkołę , porusza się bardzo szybko, po czym wraca do swojego pokoju, kiedy skończy. Gotta Sweep popchnie postacie, a nawet ewentualnie zabierze ich wraz ze ścieżką, jeśli staną mu na drodze, z wyjątkiem It's a Bully . Może to być pomocne lub szkodliwe, ponieważ Gotta Sweep może odepchnąć gracza z dala od Baldiego lub innych postaci. Gotta Sweep nie będzie zamiatać szkoły, dopóki dwie minuty i trzydzieści sekund nie przejdą po ukończeniu drugiego zeszytu. Zamiatanie szkoły trwa w sumie trzydzieści sekund. Po powrocie do szafy nie pojawi się ponownie przez kolejne dwie minuty. Ciekawostki *Gotta Sweep to jedna z trzech postaci w grze, które są żywymi istotami, a nie jakimiś humanoidami, pozostałe to Arts and Crafters oraz 1st Prize . **Pierwsza nagroda jest podobna do Gotta Sweep, ponieważ mogą zarówno popchnąć gracza. Oba jednak zachowują się na różne sposoby. *Czasami Gotta Sweep będzie krzyczeć "GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!" ale właściwie nie zacznie zamiatać. Dzieje się tak głównie wtedy, gdy Gracz natknie się na Gotta Sweep w jego szafie. **Dodatkowo Gotta Sweep może krzyczeć GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP! wiele razy w krótkim odstępie czasu. *Gotta Sweep w rzeczywistości bazuje na miotle Mystman12 widocznym w poście na Twitterze. Ten sam post sugeruje również, że jego opis opiera się na tym, że jest to miotła.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/979898684543504385 *Linie głosowe Sweta mogą czasem być słyszane z wyższym lub niższym tonem. **Może to być spowodowane efektem Dopplera. *Gotta Sweep jest ulubioną postacią fanów wśród fanów gry. *Jest to jedyny NPC w grze bez twarzy. *Jest to jedyna postać, która przypomina prawdziwy obiekt. Arts and Crafters może, ale nie musi, dzielić tę cechę z drugiej strony. *Gotta Sweep NIE jest Libman Precision Angle Broom *Jest to postać, która ma drugą co najmniej liczbę cytatów w tej grze, zawierając tylko 2. *Jest to jedna z 4 postaci, które mogą być fotografią, pozostałe to Principal of The Thing, Arts and Crafters oraz Filename2. *Jeśli gracz przejdzie za Gotta Sweep w szafie, gdy jest nieaktywny, Baldi może zostać spowolniony lub zatrzymany, aby gracz mógł mieć czas na przejście obok niego. *Może dojść do kolejnej usterki, w której zarówno 1st Prize , jak i Gotta Sweep będą naciskać na gracza, powodując, że Gotta Sweep utknie w 1st Prize. W tej chwili jedynym znanym sposobem naprawienia tego błędu jest wyjście z gry. *Pole Gotta Sweep jest tak duże, że może przemieścić gracza, jeśli pomiędzy nimi jest cienka ściana. Można to najłatwiej zobaczyć na tyłach aresztu.